Infinite Boredom
by Gilaine
Summary: This is a very harmless plot bunny that is definitely a PWP? which I will be jumping for joy if someone takes off from this initial chapter. Summary: The Upper 6th Gryffindors are bored. Very bored. Will they find anyone to be bored with them?


**Working Title: The Gryffindors were bored…**

**Rating? … very harmless at the moment! … G or whatever the new system says that it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership over the HP world, _that_ pleasure goes to JKR.**

A/N: This is a plot bunny of mine that is very PWP and something that I wrote many moons ago and I am absolutely hopeless at writing what Seamus wants everyone to get up to! I am putting it up so that if anyone wants to take this up they may – just inform me so I may read!... PS – I think I spelt Hermione's cat's name incorrectly but I cannot be bothered to look it up. Lazy ole me.

**Chapter I – Infinite Boredom and Common Room Cupboards**

The Gryffindors were bored. Very bored. There had been nothing to do all week – for once there was no humungous assignment to be handed in (a small feat in itself, as they are now in their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), it had also been that missy rain that was continuous and soaked you straight through into the bone.

Neville gave a long sigh.

This; being in the slightly delirious state that the seventh year group were now occupied by, became infectious until everyone apart from Crockshanks was yawning and sighing and that was only because Crockshanks was asleep.

"Somebody must be having fun somewhere about in the castle…" cried out Seamus – he believed himself to be a social butterfly and hated being stuck in and left out of the loop.

A rather cynical Ron replied; "the Ravenclaws don't know how to have a good time, the Hufflepuffs are having too much of a good time all the time and don't know what it is like to live in the real world"

"as if you do."

Cough. "Anyway, and the Slytherins don't even know what the word good actually means."

"But there has to be someone out there?" asked Lavender. "I'm sure that there are a few that would be willing to do something."

"But what?" questioned Hermione. "All I know are muggle games from year 6."

Ron looked at his friend. "We are in upper 6th, Hermione. Duh!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry explained the concept of learning at school _before_ Hogwarts. "Muggles start at four years old at what is known as Primary School. Called reception. You then continue to year 6 (ten and eleven year olds) normally, although there are some middle schools that mess the system up abit…"

"Enough, muggle-know-it-all," Ron muttered. Harry copied Hermione and rolled his eyes. Why wizards were not informed more about the muggle world… it was just plain stupid. All this thought was too much to process when one was just _so_ bored.

Ron gallantly tried to bring the conversation to 'things-to-actually-do-and-get-off-our-backsides-things'. "So, what are these games, Hermione?"

"They many consist of very immature ways of getting each other kissed by a member of the opposite sex." Said very primly one might add.

Lavender perked up. "Ooh! I'm up for it!"

"You're always up for it," muttered Parvati. Bringing on a lovely, fake smile, "well – anyone know where the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses are?"

Neville put his hand up. "You are not in class, Mr. Longbottom!" giggled Lavender. "Put your hand down."

"Er, I know where Hufflepuff are. On the ground floor, where the indoor oak stands."

Pause. Nobody wanted to invite a Slytherin – but out of elimination it could be all that would be available to them.

"I'll go." Said (very predictably) by a very bored Harry Potter.

(Nobody asked why he knew this information)

Neville knocked on the oak tree. A moment later the tree had moved several of its roots and a head popped out. "Yes?"

"Do you want to do something with us Gryffindors?"

"Can you not hear the music, mate? Who would want to leave a party like this?"

(said music was traditional English folk music)

Neville shook his head in disbelief and made his own way back to his house all alone, folk music ringing in his ears.

Parvati whispered the Ravenclaws password at the stuffed bird along the eighth floor, and was allowed admittance. Well, you get these special treatments being a twin. Looking for said twin she saw that a stage and audience was waited with bated breath as the boy centre of the stage spoke up.

"Spell; magnetohydrodynamics."

"m – a – g – n – e – t……."

Pavati grinned. That was the Ravenclaws out – they would be doing this till midnight." She left to the clapping of polite applause.

&((((

Harry rang the bell next to the stone (no one in their right mind would knock on a stone). And waited a very polite (and knowing the typical Slytherin) and deliberate one minute wait.

"Yes," asked Pansy, looking very bored. Then she looked again. "How do you know your way round here, Potter?"

"I have my sources. Anyway; wanna get up to something?"

Pansy, probably right to be suspicious, asked, "What is this something? Why me? You don't fancy me, do you?"

Harry laughed, "heavens, no!" (that probably wasn't the right answer, Harry thought later on – but it was too late in trying to backtrack now) "we are bored – we want to know if you lot want to be bored with us – Hermione and Lavender were thinking up as I left, and may I quote, 'how to embarrass everyone – preferably without being injured'."

Pansy shrugged. "I don't see why not" and feeling relieved, but slighted miffed at the lost chance of humiliating Potter, slammed the rock into place.

Two minutes passed and a hole appeared by the rock-bell. "See you in 10, Potter."

"Gryffindor common room?"

"Yes. One of our member knows the way."

Smirking, Harry left the Slytherins to it.

$"$£&&

"No luck." Neville said as he flopped onto the couch. Parvati shrugged. "Don't worry; you would be more bored in the Ravenclaw common room if you can belief it." "Oh, I can." Sighed Neville.

On cue, Harry bounced though the picture frame. "We shall have company in ten minutes!"

"How did you do that?" asked Dean.

Harry grinned, "With my infinite charm! Where are Hermione and Lavender? Or dare I ask?"

Ron nodded to a cupboard in the corner of the room. Doing something to that. It cannot be good, the way they keep giggling sends a shiver down my spine." An arm was slung over his shoulder.

"I know, mate. Me too." Said Seamus. "Although, if it does involve kissing like they mentioned earlier then I'm all up for it!" Dean whacked his best friend on the head. He knew it would never knock any sense into the lad.

Harry walked over to the painting and opened the door right before Pansy had a chance to knock. "Hello there! I have no idea what we are doing, but don't feel that fear is an unreasonable emotion as it is Lavender and Hermione that have conjured our fun for tonight."

"Impressive little speech, Potter, but I'd rather not hang about here," said Malfoy as he shoved his way pass.

"Don't worry about my friend here," said Pansy glaring at Draco. "He can be very rude."

"Well," replied Harry, "I know that I cannot taint you all with the same brush the image that Malfoy likes to impress everyone with."

Ron, looking a little concerned at the civil tongued conversation between Harry and Parkinson, he called out, "I think they are ready." His Adam's apple wobbling.


End file.
